A triangle has a side of length 6 cm, a side of length 8 cm and a right angle. What is the shortest possible length of the remaining side of the triangle? Express your answer in centimeters as a decimal to the nearest hundredth.
Explanation: The remaining side is minimized if it is a leg of the triangle rather than the hypotenuse.  Then its length is $\sqrt{8^2 - 6^2} = 2\sqrt 7\approx \boxed{5.29}$ cm.